PostSecrets
by Extended-Wings09
Summary: What would the characters of Harry Potter have sent to PostSecrets? Please R&R. Open to suggestions for more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Was watching a postsecret youtube clip and was inspired.**

**This is open to suggestions.**

**I may continue this, but feel free to suggest ideas. I will add.**

**Please R&R**

**SUGGESTION: listen to 'All hands on deck' by Waking Ashland while reading this.**

* * *

You were my best friend,  
But I killed you.  
I learnt my lesson when your son saved me.  
I saved him,  
But I got killed.  
Are you happy now?

-Wormtail

* * *

Although you left me to die,  
I never regretted the day I let you share my head.  
Now you're dead,  
I welcome you with open arms,  
I hate being single.

Perhaps we should start again?

-Quirrel

* * *

I must admit it,  
Although half of the times I drank unicorn blood for you,

The other half I swapped it with silver coloured pumpkin juice.

-Quirrel.

* * *

Every time I see her, I still remember the day she accepted me even though I looked like butchered mince meat.

I still love you, you saved me from humiliating myself,  
from me asking a full-blooded Veela out.

-Bill Weasley

* * *

Mum- All that time you threatened to cut my hair, it wasn't mine.

I was wearing a wig.

-Bill Weasley.

* * *

I always applied eye-liner onto my forehead.  
Don't tell anyone this, but I loved it when people noticed my scar.

-Harry Potter.

* * *

Fred: I still miss you, even now, nineteen years later.

Ron sucks.  
He can't pull a decent prank without it backfiring on him.

-George

* * *

I was young, I was blind.  
Why did you have to marry him?  
Why did I marry her?

The Leaky Cauldron needs you, Luna.  
_I _need you.

-Neville

* * *

I've never told anyone this, but the Veela I was chatting to in the woods turned out to be Voldemort in disguise.

My pimples are still white from that memory.  
Why didn't anyone tell me Voldemort was hot?

-Stan Shunpike

* * *

My crush snogged me in public view.  
I caught him cheating on me several months later.

Hermione- I'm glad you took him,  
one of his butt cheeks is bigger than the other.

-Lavender Brown.

* * *

A male beetle fell in love with me.

I'm proud to say that I fell in love with him too.

We're getting married this spring.

-Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Ariana: you were right.

I am gay.

Now I can't look at Aberforth.

-Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Granger: I took a picture of the bruise you gave me in third year.  
Even now it's standing beside my bedside table.

Weasel: I'll give you the punch Granger gave me if you hurt her.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

My mother calls me Co-co.  
I tell her I hate it.

But I don't.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

Dumbledore told that Potter boy that I knew nothing of love.  
He was wrong.  
I loved someone so much, I followed their steps.

I loved Hitler.

-Tom Riddle Jr.

* * *

Everyone knows I hate Mudbloods and muggles.  
But they don't know I hate dependant grown men who scabs off their parents more.

That's why I killed my father.  
And my grandparents for good measure too.

-Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Bella: I spat in your firewhisky at the meeting.  
Why don't you look at me the same way you look at the dark lord?

I _am_ your husband after all.

-Lestrange

* * *

I told Bellatrix I loved her when she joined me, dead.  
I'm sending you the photo I took of her.

Mass produce it into Joke masks will you George?

-Fred Weasley

* * *

Lily: When you told me you liked my greasy hair, I've never washed it since.

-Severus Snape.

* * *

Aragog: I'm sorry I cheated on you.  
That car is so much hotter (and stronger).

-Aragog's widow.

* * *

Harry and Hermione: The one match that mattered to me most, you weren't there to see me.  
I hate Grawp.

-Ron Weasley.

* * *

Harry: You thought I was shocked at how nice your bare chest looked.

You're wrong. I was shocked because I didn't know a person could look so flabby.

-Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Dad: I love your enemy's daughter.

I know, you love Shakespeare too.

I'm not going to shoot myself like Romeo did, don't worry.

But I _will _Avada myself.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

I photoshopped mine and Ron's photos for fun.  
I had hoped our daughter wouldn't look like that.

But she did.

-Hermione Granger

* * *

Winky hates Master Percy.  
Master Percy tells Winky that halves elfs and wizards looks ugly.

Winky tells Master Percy that he should S.P.E.W.

He did.

-Winky

* * *

**So... please Read and Review!!!**

**And check out my other stories: At the Movies and Magic Dead-point, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry folks, but I am no longer going to continue... I've lost the inspiration and (as you can see) I'm running out of ideas.**

**I am busy working on two longish fanfics (Magic dead-point) (Torn, but United) [check it out if interested!] So I won't have any time for this...**

* * *

I never knew that Half beasts could be so...hot.

Oh Merlin, I'm in love with the one that trampled on me.

-Umbridge.

* * *

The one time I let my hair down, Severus tripped over it and broke his wrist.  
I admit it, I try and let my hair down as often as I dare when he's around.

P.S: Albus is so... good looking. He has a better body than Potter, though that doesn't say much.

-McGonagall

* * *

My husband is so annoying. I only act civil to him because I love my kids.

I'm beginning to think I punched the wrong person...

-Hermione

* * *

I personally find my wife's sister hot.  
I love the magic tricks that she did, that's why I forbad her son to do any, because I was afraid I might kiss him.

I did, just once though, while he was sleeping.

-Veron Dursley.

* * *

Why did fate bring such a hot collegue?  
My inner eye tells me we belong together,  
Pity the centaur doesn't believe humans are worthy of him.

-'the old hag' divination teacher.

* * *

I gave up hunting for nargles to stay closer to you...  
I am going to publish an article about hunting for Longbottoms.

I know my husband will love it!

-Luna

* * *

I loves her, but she loves dead Barty.  
Mister Weasley tells Dobby he must confess.

I confess I love Winky.  
She confessed that she hates me.

I confess Dobby hates Mister Weasley now.

-Dobby

* * *

I saw Dumbledore in a bathing suit once.  
I still have the photo under my pillow.

-McGonagall.

* * *

I have seen nearly every student's body before.  
Ginny: be repulsed.  
Hermione: Be scared.  
Tom Riddle: you're way hot! I still kept that lock of hair...

-Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

I told Nick I loved him.  
He wished me luck and sent me to the Headless hunt.

I enjoy teaching soccer with my own head as much as I teach History of Magic.

-Professor Binns.

* * *

**However, please continue to REVIEW! Suggestions as to possible parings/situations are also still welcome. I may still update. **


End file.
